


when I looked into the mirror, i saw you (when i turned you were gone)

by Catfishhamsterlady



Series: Arcana Fairy Tales [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice, Friends to Lovers, Princess Apprentice, cursed apprentice, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: When Asra stumbles upon a beautiful mirror to assist him in his work, he never expected to find a beautiful princess trapped within the mirror.





	1. vanity is a curse

There was once a beautiful princess who lived in a palace where thousands of mirrors resided. She loved to look at herself, and knew she was the prettiest princess there was. Although many expressed it as vanity, the princess had other qualities about herself that she adored. When asked about a prince to marry, the princess responded, “If he is not beautiful, then his heart must be. If he is beautiful, he must prove it.” To the princess, all that mattered was the heart, in her eyes. She sat upon her throne as her father showed her numerous suitors to take her hand. She dismissed each and every one of them. Although they were beautiful, they didn’t have anything else that was nice about them. 

 

One prince only spoke of her sitting like the pretty princess she was, she didn’t like that. Another spoke of her working all day while he lounged around. She didn’t like that. One even had the audacity to call her ugly, in which the princess sent him away. A prince told her that she was only to have his children, and that was her job. Both the king and princess were disgusted and sent him away. The last and final prince told her that her vanity would get her cursed if she didn’t take his hand in marriage. “You will be stuck seeing the beauty of everyone else, and you will never be able to see your reflection again.” The princess merely laughed. “Is that a threat? I want to find true love.” She stated. “Not some princes who only believe a princess as an object.” And with that, the last prince was sent away. Her father was worried of the curse, the Princess only laughed. “Father, if I am put under a curse I assure you I shall be fine.” It seemed to ease the old Kings heart.

 

The princess retired to her chambers. The room had a large window that opened to a balcony. Beside her bed was a large, beautiful mirror. It was made of the most expensive diamonds, crystals and silver. The princess smiled and admired herself in the mirror. “Princes,” she grumbled to herself. “Why must they be so... disgraceful?” She undressed and put on her night robe, walking to the balcony. She stared out into the setting sun. Past the castle walls was the town, which the princess wished she could visit. She’d only seen it from above. The princess walked to her bed and fell asleep to the setting sun.

 

 

 

The sound of shattering woke the princess. She sat up, staring at her window. The moon shone through, illuminating the dark figure who stood. They were hunched over, a clock covering their features. The princess held onto her blanket, pulling it close in fear. “Who... who is there?” She called, trying to be brave. The figure moved closer to the princess’ bed. The princess stumbled from her bed, to the mirror. She pressed herself to the glass, the figure moved faster. Soon the princess was cornered by the cloaked figure. In a rush of anger she tore off the hood to find the same prince that had threatened her. “You,” The princess hissed. “You’re banished! Go home!” She snapped. The prince took hold of her hands and snarled. “Remember what I said?” He asked, his voice crumbling away. “I said if you refused to marry me,” his face cracked to reveal an old ugly woman behind it. “You’d be cursed for your vanity.” The princess was slammed into the mirror, and it shattered. 

 

She closed her eyes as the glass shattered around her. Only, when the princess opened her eyes she found herself staring at the witch. She reached out, ready to fight. Only... glass separated them. The witch held the princess in a piece of the giant mirror. The witch made it into a perfect oval mirror, decorating it in the same way the large mirror was. “There.” The witch hissed. “You’re banished to your precious mirror, immortal and beautiful for all eternity. Not even the strongest spell can break it.” The princess slammed on the glass, desperate to get out. “Father!” She screamed fearfully as the witch took the mirror to the balcony. “Don’t scream,” The witch whispered with a smile, putting a silencing spell. “No one will hear you now.” With some magical help, the princess’s mirror was thrown far out to sea. The princess’ silent cries were washed away by the ocean.


	2. a surface barely scratched

Asra walked along the shores of the beach. Faust slipped around his shoulders. Sometimes Asra would be able to find things he could use at his shop. Things with a strong magical connection. He held out his hand and closed his eyes, focusing.  _Out.. out there!_ His eyes shot open to the sea. He placed Faust down hastily and stripped down to his pants before rushing in. Something was pulling him like a current. He swam out, looking around. Soon he couldn’t touch, and the water was getting darker. He looked down and saw it. Something reflecting from the bottom, and Asra knew right away; that thing was pulling him. 

 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing his energy into his lungs. Asra dove, swimming deeper and deeper into the sea. The pressure was slowly building up, but it wouldn’t kill him. The warm sunny waters diminished and the cold darkness opened to him. He could see more clearly, what the thing was exactly. It was a mirror of some sort. It lay mostly buried in the sand, only a bit of it showing and reflecting. He reached out and snatched it, making a beeline for the surface. Asra was not letting go of this mirror. It was his. He shook his head, wondering why he was so possessive of this mirror already.  ‘ _Asra okay?_ ’  Asked a soft and gentle voice in his head.

 

‘ _I’m okay. I got something for the shop._ ’  He got to shore with the mirror, the sand all washed off. He attempted to peer into it, but it was clouded due to salt water. Asra smiled and picked up Faust within his shirt. He walked home, examining his prize. The mirror was beautifully decorated with jewels, and when he cleaned the glass he hoped it’d be crystal clear as well. He rushed home, giddy with excitement. He gently put Faust on the counter, and the mirror on the table. Faust slithered away, finding a beam to curl around and watch. 

 

Asra took a cloth and some water. He began to scrub away, slowly enchanting the water as the glass was cleaned. He beamed when he was done, looking in at himself. “Wow.” He whispered and propped the mirror up on the table. He sat down and felt magical energy thrum inside. “What are you?” He whispered staring at himself. The mirror radiated strong magical energy, practically pulsing with it. He shrugged and began to set up for a ritual of contacting the other side. Maybe the mirror was filled with residual energy, and he’d be able to see why.

 

Why? Asra wondered setting up candles and offerings. What was so strong that drew him to the mirror? He finished the ritual and turned the lights down. Asra supposed he’d find out. He lit the candles and sat before the mirror, softly chanting from his spell book. He closed it, staring into the mirror. It looked clouded once again. “If there is anyone willing to contact me through this mirror, come through.” A grey mist swirled and slowly turned a soft pink. There was an outline of a shadow, then a human figure formed.

 

Asra was faced with hair, the figure appeared to be staring out. “Hello?” The figure turned around with her mouth agape. “You found me?” She whispered. Asra caught sight of her and his breath positively left his lungs. She was beautiful and angelic. In her presence, Asra felt like a peasant once again. The girls eyes were beautiful and danced with hope. Wonder painted her features and framed her delicately. “Yes,” Asra said finding his voice. “I did.” The girl smiled at him and looked past him. “Where are we?” She asked. “We are in the kingdom of Vevusa.” The girls eyes danced with fear. “Oh.” She murmured. “And the date?” Asra proceeded to tell her. The girl sucked in a breath. “It has been,” she whispered. “A thousand years since I’ve seen another person.” The girl straightened. “My name is (Y/n).” She introduced with a smile. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

“My name is Asra. I’m a magician. I do tarot readings and spells.” The girl smiled. “Wow,” she said. “I’ve had magicians practice for me, and they’re wonderful.” Asra laughed and leaned forward. A window mysteriously opened, and a gust of wind blew the candles out. The girl gasped and vanished from the mirror. Asra flailed about and attempted to contact her again. Once, twice, and then three times. But it was no use. He decided he’d try tomorrow and rested the mirror against a collection of his other things. He’d ask permission to take jewels from the mirror in order to pay for some things.

 

Asra lay and closed his eyes, Faust joining him. He slept and dreamt about the lovely girl in the mirror.


	3. a missing silence

Asra stared into the mirror, the girl forming once again. “Good morning, (Y/n).” He said softly. She blinked and smiled at him. “Good morning. It’s morning?” She asked looking around. From where she sat, it was like a small window in an endless abyss of nothing. Asra’s body covered almost the whole window. She tried to peek around and saw a bit more of the shop. “Wow..” she whispered. “It’s wonderful.” She saw the bottles of odd liquids behind him. “So, you’re human.” Asra stated. (Y/n) turned her attention back to him and sat up. “I am.”

 

“How did you die?”

 

(Y/n)’s face contorted into confusion, then a wide smile followed by chiming bells of laughter. Oh, Asra could listen to that all day. “I’m not dead!” She spat between fits of giggles. “I’m merely cursed.” Asra pulled back. “Cursed?” (Y/n) nodded and put her hands against the glass. “I’m cursed to be trapped in here. Until this mirror breaks, and then I die I believe.” Asra studied the mirror. “Is there any way to get you out?” He asked. The princess shrugged and banged on it from her side. “I can’t break free.” She said and smiled. “Maybe, with your wonderful magic you can help me.” Asra looked thoughtfully. “That May work, but first...” he reached out. “Could I take a few jewels to find the things I need?” (Y/n) laughed again. “Of course!”

 

Asra peeled jewels from the mirror, smiling at (Y/n). “I will be back again. Will you wait for me?” He asked nearing the candles. “What else would I do?” She asked. Asra blew them out and hid the mirror. He wrapped Faust around his shoulders and went to the market. He traded the jewels for many coins and gathered the ingredients. Along the way, he saw a commotion. “All listen to the Count!” Called out a servant of the castle. Asra stopped as Count Lucio stood at the podium. He rolled his eyes. “There is a ball in three days. I invite the whole city to come.” Muted cheers sounded. With a glare from the prissy count, the crowd cheered louder. Asra thought to himself holding the items, maybe he’d be able to take (Y/n). He trotted home and began to prepare the spell.

 

 

(Y/n) sat. And sat. Silence had accompanied her all these years and finally she had someone... very handsome speaking with her. He was so handsome, so kind. Even asking to take the jewels, not stealing them. He’s working on a way to free her. She was so excited and awaited to speak with him again. Would he be able to actually break the spell? Would she be free to roam, maybe even hold him? What about her father? Oh... father. (Y/n) sighed and shook her head. She will not cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I died, but I have new inspiration for this story now. :)


	4. choking on freedom

“You’re back!” The magicians face filled the window once again. The girl eagerly faced him, curious as Asra was setting something up. She seemed to be in a kitchen, Faust’s head poked down and peeked to see what (Y/n) was up to. “Hello.” She heard a faint whisper. “Asra, is someone else with you?” (Y/n) asked peeking around the snake. “No, just Faust, you and me.” (Y/n) frowned wondering about the voice. Asra moved to begin.

 

“Now, you must think about your body. How it look, it felt...” He said, (Y/n) closed her eyes and remembered herself. Her dresses she wore, the pants she would steal from servants rooms. She imagined herself in a loose shirt, not the nightgown she wore. It would hang loosely around her shoulders, tucked in to pants. Her shoes were flats, sturdy enough to walk on stone castle floors for days. She imagined her hair, framing her face. Has it grown? Her hands, the breaths of fresh air. The ocean she so loved to look over, the way the sun would reflect off of her skin and give it a new type of glow. She opened her eyes and there, in front of her was him. 

 

(Y/n) reached out, her hand touching soft white curls. “Asra.” She breathed. He seemed to have stopped breathing while staring with wide eyes. She wore a loose, purple shirt that hung off her shoulders slightly. It was tucked into a pair of maroon servants pants. She had on black shoes. Her mirror was there no longer. Across her throat was a glass choker, with glistening gems across it like a mockery decoration. Two bracelets held fast to her wrists like handcuffs, “Your curse still binds you.” He whispered softly, seeing the reflection of his eyes within it. Atop her head was a small crown. It was almost invisible within her hair, as it was very simplistic. She smiled and pulled back, feeling the glass choker. “As long as they don’t break, I should be okay. Right?” She asked. Asra nodded. 

 

“I don’t think it will break though.”

 

The princess noted with a smile. “The curse is unbreakable.” She said and slowly slipped down from the table. Asra helped her stand on shaky feet. “I’m... walking.” Together Asra helped (Y/n) walk across the wood floors to a couch. She happily laid down and peered around the room. “Wow! We should go! Run around!!” She stood and attempted to run, only making it a few steps before her weak legs gave out. Asra leaped you catch her, her face inches from the ground. “Let’s get you used to walking first.” He said with a soft laugh. He pulled her up and sat her down. “First, stand. Balance is key.” She stood. “Good,” Asra smiled.

 

By the end of the night, she was walking and even running again. 

 

It felt so good to be free, but the curse still held fast.


End file.
